


You Never Asked

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Custom MC/PC | Self Insert Stories [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Age reveal, Comedy, Deacon wheezes, Gen, Hancock is drunk, MacCready is so done, Preston is in shock, Sturges eavesdrops, This is mainly just for laughs, Valentine screams into the void, surprise, tfw your General is a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: What do you do when you find out that your General is a minor?••••NOT CANON IN THE YOUNG SOLE SERIESjust a jokey fic lolol





	You Never Asked

It was a burning question. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much. Maybe it was because the first time he saw her face she looked way too young? She seemed extremely young and yet seemed to be mature. It was very odd. So he decided to bring it up as casually as possible. 

Preston found her fiddling with her pip-boy in one of the houses closer to the river. A house that was converted to a sort of ‘chill’ hangout. Most of the others were there, so he was sure that Sugar was probably going to be open to any questions. 

“General.”

He greeted, tipping his hat politely at her. She looked up and smiled at him.

“Hey Preston. Any news on the castle?”  
“Still gathering up people. Anyways, I wanted to ask you about something else.” 

He could see Valentine turn, looking surprisingly interested. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

“Ask away!” 

She responded easily, ceasing all fiddling with the pip-boy.

“Well, I was just curious, since you’ve already been out for what, Three months now? It’ll be the New Year soon. I was just curious as to when your birthday is.”  
“Oh February 6th! Why?”  
“Just curious… how old will you be then, if you don’t mind my bluntness?”  
“Oh, well, if you discount my 200 year long nap, then I’ll be 18!”

The room went dead silent other than Hancock choking on the sip of Gwinnett Stout he had been taking. Preston gawked at her, stunned. MacCready had dropped his cigarette and was eyeing her, as if looking for any sign that she was joking. Valentine looked stunned, and immensely concerned. Piper was looking between Sugar and Codsworth, silently mouthing to him “Is she serious?!”. Deacon gave a wheeze. 

“Haaahhhh nice one! Tell us the truth.” 

He tried, looking at her in a panic, hoping she was kidding. 

“Well I mean, so long as you’re ignoring the years I was in stasis, I’m 17 right now. Is it really that surprising?”

She tilted her head at the lot of them. She knew Preston had thought of her as older, but she hadn’t realized that the majority of them had too. A glance to the side showed a stunned Sturges, who had been eavesdropping. Seriously? Did she really pass for an adult?

Valentine had leaned forward on the table he was seated beside, a hand on each cheek as he stared into the void. Sugar hypothesized he was probably mentally screaming, judging by his expression. 

Hancock looked very panicked, to say the least. 

“Wha..but then you’re.. hu..wha..” 

He struggled to get a coherent sentence out. Probably because he had been drinking a lot of Gwinnett Stout. And judging by his unfocused eyes and generally dazed expression, he was hammered. 

Preston had shakingly pulled up a chair and sat down. He seemed to be in a wee bit of shock, seeing as he was mumbling,

“Oh god… I made a minor the General of the Minutemen… no wonder you always seemed stressed…that explains why you were so antsy about using the power armor…” 

Maybe it was best to let him mumble to himself for a while. She turned her attention to a very uncomfortable looking Deacon. He was fidgeting with his shades, and by his expression he was probably trying to avoid looking at her. Piper was scribbling something down furiously in her journal, so Sugar made a mental note to ask her not to publish her age in the news later. MacCready finally bit the bullet. 

“So essentially, let me get this straight. You’re Seventeen,” he jabbed a finger in her general direction. “and you decided to take up the helm of being General of the Minutemen, dedicating yourself to protecting people you’ve never met in your, now that we know, short life, and you decided to do that without telling anyone your actual age?”

She shrugged easily, nodding in confirmation.

“No one ever asked so I figured it was fine. Plus it’s a wasteland so… not really policed by any sort of government outside of certain cities and settlements. So technically I haven’t broken any laws.”

She responded, making finger guns at him jokingly. He slapped his palm to his forehead, dragging it down slowly with an exaggerated groan. 

“Why. Just… why? Why would you think that’s fine?!”

“It ain’t my fault y’all never stopped and asked. It didn’t matter prior, so it shouldn’t matter now. And judging by the work I’ve already done, I’m doing a bang up job, no?”

He frowned at her, opening up his mouth to retort, but even he had to admit that she was correct. 

“Well I… yes. I suppose you’re right.” 

He grumbled, fumbling in his pocket for another cigarette. 

Sugar shrugged at the lot of them. It was all whatever really. If they had further questions they could ask later. For now… 

“I’m going to go get more ammo. Codsworth, want to come with?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

They left quickly, leaving a group of astonished people in that little house in the Sanctuary settlement.


End file.
